


Automne

by AndiiErestor



Series: Saisons d'amour [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, unsafe swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: "Glorfindel get your sword away from your husband. The way he's holding it, someone will be injured!"
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel
Series: Saisons d'amour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615600
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Automne

"Glorfindel get your sword away from your husband. The way he's holding it, someone will be injured!" 

The captain of the guard spun around, eyes wide, to find that his husband was swinging his sword around as a child might. Of course, having trained Erestor himself centuries ago and having sparred with him since arriving in Imladris, he knew Erestor was in control of the weapon, and still...

Glorfindel walked over to him, wrapped his arms around him and took hold of his wrists, "Your position is not quite right, my love. Perhaps you ought to try spreading your legs?"


End file.
